User blog:VirusVirus/Gre'Helz, The Void's Breeder
After Read Ghillieman2's Next Void Champ blog I wanted to Create a Semi Hybrid-Support champion from the void Lest do it :P Innate: Tasty Remainder *Each time Gre'Helz Kill a champion, he gain 1.5 AD and 3 AP permanently; Assistance Give 0.5 AD and 1 AP Q: Tentacle's leech [ Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 mana CD: 8 sec Cast Range: 500] (Target Enemy) *Passive: Each 6/6/5/5/4 auto attacks deal adicional 30/50/70/90/110 (+10% AP) magic dagame *Active: Gre'Helz snare a enermy unit for 1.5 sec, while the teclatle is attached, Gre'Helz gain 10% of the dagame deal to the target as HP (capped at 150 against minions and monsters), the unit is snare for 1 sec more if was marked with Weak Point; If the the enemy target is killed while the tetacle is attached, Tentacle's Leech cooldown is reduce by 2 sec. Notes: Dislike most snare, the tentacle attach duration remain even is cleanse (except by quicksilver sash) or ended by teneacity, and the snare/tentacle duraction may end prematurely if Gre'Helz move too far (maybe 1100 range). Tentacle's leech deal no dagame by itself, but can trigger spell effect if the target has Weak Point debuff. W: Void's Shield 60 mana CD: 16/14/12/10/8 sec Cast Range: --- (Self-Buff) *Active: Gre'Helz creates a Spell Shield that block the next spell for 2 sec; if a spell is successfully blocked, Gre'Helz and nearly Allie Champions are healed for 50/105/160/225/270 (+30% AP)(+50% bonus AD) Note: Void's Shield work similar as banshee, sivir and nocturne's spell shields, the range heal radius is 200-400 (idk how much is that) from Gre'Helz's body E: Weak's Torment 40/50/60/70/80 mana CD: 9/8/7/6/5 sec Cast Range: 400 (Skillshot to Enemies) *Active: Gre'Helz casts a tiny orb and fire it to his enemies, the first enemy is dagamed by 50/100/150/200/250(40% AP)(60% bonus AD) magic dagame and marked with Weak Point; the follow enemies are damage for (25/50/75/100/125) (20% AP)(30% bonus AD); Enemies with Weak Point Recive addicional 12/14/16/18/20% dagame from all sources (without count true damage of course) for 3 sec. if Tentacle's Leech is casted on a enemy with Weak Point, it deal 50/100/150/200/250(40% AP)(60% bonus AD) physical dagame, snare it for a sec more and consume the mark. Note: Weak's Torment work similar as Lissandra's Q, marking the first champion hit by it and deal only damame to the others, Weak Point also gives an addicional effect to Tentacle's Leech, dealing damage and root it for a sec more. R: Contract with the void 20/15/10% current HP CD: 210/180/150 sec Cast Range: 600 (target Ally Champions) *Gre'Helz use his powers and jump to an ally champion, giving the bonus AD/AP from Tasty Remainder plus the 30/40/50% of AP and Bonus AD from Gre'Helz and 30/40/50% Magic Resist and Armor, 10/15/20% Life Steal and SpellVamp, the Tentacle's Leech bonus dagame and protection from Void's Shield for 5 sec. Gre'Helz reduce and take 20% the dagame than the empower champion should recive and gain 10/15/20% regeneration from his target. if his target should take fatal dagame, the HP of his ally is reduced to 1, and Gre'Helz take the rest of the dagame instead Notes: Gre'Helz become partialy untargetable, similar to Fiora's R for 5 sec, where he can't use his abilities except his W, the target gain the follow list for be more simple: #Gre'Helz's bonus AD and AP from items, masteries, etc (without count Tasty Remainder) #Tasty Remainder's bonus AP and AD #Gre'Helz's Magic Resist and Armor #Spellvamp and Lifesteal from the contract #20% dagame reduction #Q's Pasive #If Gre'Helz cast W it protect both Champ Also Gre'Helz Gain the next stats: #20% of the dagame taken from his target #20% of all regeneration of his target (heal, hp regen, lifesteal and spellvamp hp gained) #*it don't reduce the regen from his target, and may affect by Grievous Wounds #Untargentable While his target is at low health, it work like Tryndamare's R, but the dagame is passed to Gre'Helz, that can cause that Gre'Helz may killed himself before the other champion. The contract may end prematurely if Gre'Helz is killed of Gre'Helz go to a revive effect (Zilean'R or GA) Stats: Comming Soon Lore: Comming Soon Items that may use: Comming Soon Well, that is all for now, Please, its my first champion custom concept so plz help me Comments are welcome but please, don't cry and say : "too weak" "too OP" "need a nerf" or something else without tell me the why, i don't read mind and create a balance champion is pretty hard And if can give the black template for Champions should be nicely cause I tried to find it and nothing :( Thanks you Category:Custom champions